(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
REFERENCE TO A xe2x80x9cMICROFICHE APPENDIXxe2x80x9d
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a composite coating that reinforces and provides wear-resistance to flooring, sidewalks, driveways and other surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional floors, sidewalks, driveways and other foot, bicycle and automobile traffic-bearing surfaces are commonly made of concrete, asphalt pavement, wood, fiberglass and metal. All of these flooring materials have problems due to poor strength, wear-resistance or rot-resistance. For example, concrete is very wear-resistant, but it cracks due to soil settling beneath it and it can become unattractive due to spalling on the top surface. Asphalt pavement wears well, but it also cracks as the asphalt between the aggregate is worn away by rain. Wood decking is strong and flexible, but it rots and discolors as it weathers. Fiberglass is strong and flexible, but it tends to be slippery when it is wet, as is metal, which can also rust.
The prior art attempts to address problems with concrete by coating it with hardening liquids, and in some instances, forming composites that bond to the concrete. Asphalt is repaired in the prior art by forming a composite on a layer of asphalt prior to applying a new layer of asphalt, thereby preventing xe2x80x9creflective crackingxe2x80x9d caused by the weakening of the new layer of asphalt directly above the old crack.
All of the prior art methods of repairing the underlying floors, driveways or sidewalks either fail to repair the underlying structure properly, or fail to provide a surface that is suitable for the traffic that will be borne by the final product. Furthermore, some repairs cannot be removed from the underlying substrate for remodeling, for example. Therefore, the need exists for a coating, and a method for easily constructing the same, that is strong, flexible and wear-resistant.
The present invention relates to a wear-resistant reinforcing coating formed on virtually any existing substrate surface over which traffic, including pedestrian, bicycle and automotive, passes. Such substrates include sidewalks, stairs, driveways, roads, floors, boat decks, bridge decks, porches and wooden decks. Furthermore, the invention can be used on other surfaces, such as table tops, kitchen counter tops and any other surface that needs to be wear-resistant and strong.